So What, Who Cares?
by WiltFrankieFan2008
Summary: Frankie lets the world know what she thinks of them critizing her relationship. Wilt-Frankie of course! Using "Young and in Love" by Jordin Sparks. T for mild language. Constructive reviews welcome!


-1A/N: Wrote this in about an hour, listening to this on repeat-one. Hopefully, it doesn't suck-- I was picturing something different. The general W/F fan theory is that Frankie would be a little scared about loving Wilt openly, but I'm taking a different approach for now-- the kickass devil-may-care side of Frankie! Just a formatting note: _**Lyrics to "Young and in Love" by Jordin Sparks**_; _Frankie's thoughts_; lead in to the fic and my A/N.

So… Wilt, Frankie, Bloo © Craig McCracken

"Young and in Love" © Jordin Sparks and her record label

--

It was gonna be one of THOSE days apparently… Frankie tried to do her chores, but Bloo decided that it was "Annoy the Hell Outta Frankie Day," and was following her around making everything difficult. Somehow, Frankie managed to tune him out.

Until Bloo said, "So when are you and Wilt gonna get married?"

Frankie nearly dropped the bottle of Windex. "What?" she asked, hoping her real thoughts were carefully hidden.

"You two act real weird around each other," Bloo pointed out. "It's like you're in love."

"So?" Frankie retorted, cleaning a window.

"You guys would make one weird couple, y'know that?" Bloo offered.

Color that matched her hair rushing into her cheeks, Frankie shot Bloo a pointed glare.

_**I didn't ask your opinion, what ya talkin' 'bout?**_

_Bloo, quite frankly I never cared what you think, especially about me and Wilt._

_**Too quick to jump to conclusions, 'cause we're hangin' out**_

_Go ahead-- assume Wilt and I are going out. 'Cause we are. You'd notice stuff like that if you shut up once in a while. In fact, the whole damned world would learn that._

_**There ain't no issues, ain't no fuss**_

_Something that irritates the hell outta me is when people think Wilt doesn't treat me right just because he's an imaginary friend and he's not 100 whole. Damnit, he's good to me-- he's better to me than a lot of guys I've dated in the past. He loves me, he accepts me-- do I need to ask for anything more from him?_

_**When it's just you and me, you and me**_

_**What makes you think that you can know?**_

_So, Bloo-- no… The World-- answer this: How do you know that my relationship with him isn't good?_

_**What's gonna stick, what's gonna blow?**_

_How do you know what'll make this relationship work out?_

_You don't._

_**So let them pull**_

_Let them psycho-analyze my love life._

_**Let them pull at the seams**_

'_Cause I don't care._

_**Don't they know what it means**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_They were in love with someone once, right? Maybe someone everyone else didn't approve of?_

_**Who are they to decide**_

_**If it's wrong, if it's right**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_I've heard people say that it's bad, wrong, that Wilt and I are dating. That it's unnatural._

_**Like that, like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**To be young and in love**_

_Since when did love become unnatural?_

_**If people offering answers, sounds like breaking glass**_

_**I can't remember the questions were ever asked**_

_Oh, wait-- I asked you opinion on who I love?_

_**It's a free road you came down**_

_I chose this-- I wanted this, and I still want it-- and all I catch is grief: "You know it won't work out. He'll get tired of you eventually."_

_**But you don't bother me, bother me**_

_But I never pay attention to that lie. Cause I know…_

_**One of these days when we're old**_

_when Wilt and I have been together for twenty-five, thirty-- hell, let's go out all out: When Wilt and I have been together for fifty years,_

_**I'll stop and say, "I told you so"**_

_I'll be able to say that it did work out._

_**So let them pull**_

_Let them critique, criticize me. Wilt. US._

_**Let them at the seams**_

_Go ahead, pick us apart. I don't care._

_**Don't they know what it means**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_You're not the one dating him. (Jealous much?)_

_**Who are they to decide**_

_**If it's wrong, if it's right**_

_God, don't you get me started on the bestiality line of crap… the first person who tells me that Wilt is an animal, I hope you have damned good health insurance. 'Cause you're gonna need it by the time I get done with you. Wilt is not an animal. He is fully aware of himself, his world-- he HAS A CHOICE, which sets him above animals, killing your bestiality BS where it rears its ugly, empty head. Emotionally, intellectually, spiritually, he's no different than I am. _

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**To be young and in love**_

_So… next argument?_

_**It don't matter what they say**_

_People have asked me why I date him, why don't I find another guy._

_**Too late to walk away**_

_The truth is… I just can't._

_**'Cause I need him much too strong**_

_I love him too much to walk away now._

_**I've waited for someone to feel all the things that I feel**_

_I've loved him since Prom for God's sake--_

_**So I gotta hold on**_

_I'd be an idiot to leave him._

_**So let them pull**_

_**Let them pull at the seams**_

_I say to the world: point, laugh, damn us to hell for I care._

_**Don't they know what it means**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_It doesn't bother me. _

_**Who are they to decide**_

_**If it's wrong, if it's right**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_You have no right to tell me that what I'm doing is bad, if it's not illegal._

_**Like that, like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**To be young and in love like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**Like that, like that**_

_**To be young and in love**_

_I love him. And no one's ever gonna change that_

_--_

Pls RR! -- WFF2008


End file.
